My Little Bastard
by HeldDuke
Summary: Erick Cartman es enviado a Equestria para aprender de la armonía, ¿podrá el gordo racista hacerlo sin que las cosas salgan fuera de control?, Pero sus amigos in tentarán rescatarlo con la ayuda de un nuevo aliado mas otros personajes que no esperaban encontrar. Gracias a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por su cooperación.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es un desafío hecho por Gajeel, es nada más para entretener.**

**No entra en la saga de Trueno y Llamarada, es básicamente otra historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic crossover puede contener escenas no aptas para todo el público, las lecturas son escritas por un pobre autor y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**'My Little Pony' y 'South Park' no son de mi propiedad**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Otro día nevado en el pueblo de South Park, Colorado. Como siempre Stan, Kyle y Kenny esperaban el autobus para iniciar otro día en la escuela.

En ese momento llegó Erick corriendo.

"CHICOS, CHICOS, MIREN ESTO" Decía Erick emocionado.

"Ya empezó de nuevo" Dijo Kyle fastidiado.

"¿Qué pasa culón?" Preguntó Stan.

"No van a creer esto chicos, esta mañana me desperté y cuando me miré al espejo vi que me creció el bigote" Dijo el culó- digo Erick.

"Na-ah" Se negó Kyle al escuchar eso último.

"Si-ih" Comfirmó Cartman.

"Hmmhmhmhmmhmhm" Ni yo entendí ni puta madre lo que dijo Kenny.

"Oh, ¿No me creen?" Dijo el racista frunciendo el seño "Entonces miren esto" Dijo el apuntando a su-pérate cabrón...

"... Yo no veo nada" Comentó Stan al ver, o más bien al no poder ver el bigote.

"Tienen que acercarse" Dijo Cartman, los chicos hicieron lo que les dijo pero aún así no veían nada.

"No hay nada, culón" Dijo Kyle.

"Más cerca" Repitió Cartman.

"Hmhmmhm"

"¿QUÉ PARTE DE MÁS CERCA NO ENTIENDEN, PENDEJOS"

...

"Espera, creo que veo algo" Dijo Stan, él podía ver un pequeño pelito saliendo de la cara de Erick. "Ahí esta"

"¿Donde?, no lo veo" Preguntó Kyle.

"Ahí, debajo de su nariz"

"Oh por dios" Dijo Kyle al ver el pelo.

"JAJA, se los dije, soy el primero de los cuatro en tener bigote" Se burlaba Cartman de los chicos.

"No cantes victoria Cartman, pronto nosotros tendremos bigote igual al tuyo" Le dijo enojado Stan al gordo.

"No lo harán porque yo soy más maduro que ustedes, además porque tú eres un idiota" Dijo apuntando a Stan "Tú eres pobre" Dijo apuntando a Kenny "Y tú un judío" Dijo apuntando a Kyle.

"Eso no tiene que ver con la madurez, idiota" Replicó Kyle.

"Hmmhmhmmhmhm" Dijo Kenny (sigo sin entender ni puta madre).

"Yo tengo bigote y los idiotas no, yo tengo bigote y los idiotas no" Se burlaba Cartman "Yo soy más maduro que ustedes"

En ese momento una luz apareció en frente de los 3 niños.

"ERICK CARTMAN" Gritó una voz probeviente de aquella luz.

"¿Qué carajo?" Dijo Stan al escuchar aquella voz.

"POR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS HAS SIDO LO QUE EN EL CIELO LLAMAN... UN GORDO HIJO DE PUTA"

"¿A QUIEN CARAJO LLAMAS GORDO HIJO DE PUTA, HIJO DE PUTA?" Gritó Cartman enojado por el hecho de que lo llamen gordo.

"ES POR ESO QUE SE TE HA DADO UNA TAREA POR CUMPLIR"

"¿De qué carajo estás hablando?" Dijo Cartman al no entender nada.

"SE TE MANDARÁ A UNA TIERRA EN DONDE REINA LA ARMONÍA, AHÍ APRENDERÁS EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA AMISTAD"

"Estás pendejo si crees que iré a ese lugar de mierda, vete al carajo, yo me voy" Dijo para luego comenzar a irse, en ese momento él sintió que algo lo jalaba.

"¿QUÉ CARAJO?" Gritó el niño gordo para sentir como aquella luz, la cual se convirtió en un portal, comenzaba a absorverlo. "NOOOOOOOOOO" Fué lo último que se escuchó de Erick antes de ser absorvido por el portal, este terminó por cerrarse.

Los demás mientras tanto se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal escena.

"¿Qué carajo sucedió?" Preguntó Stan.

"No tengo idea" Respondió Kyle.

En ese momento un poste de luz cayó encima de Kenny, todo su cuerpo quedó aplastado dejando salir toda su sangre.

"Oh dios mío, mataron a Kenny" Dijo Stan.

"HIJO DE PUTA" Le gritó Kyle al poste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza chicos, no esperaba que el fic tuviera tan buena respuesta, con este capìtulo se vendrìa terminando lo que serìa el prologo, les prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos.**

**Sobre el reto... Pues nadie más lo hizo así que... creo que gané... creo...**

* * *

Capítulo 2

"AHHHHHHHH" Gritaba Cartman mientras volaba sin control atravez de un tunel dimensional, el daba vueltas y volteretas sin parar, incluso empezó a sentir que pronto iba a vomitar.

Finalmente había llegado al final del tunel, el gordo de 10 aterrizó en, momento cliché por favor: Everfree. Este terminó cayendo justo arriba de un arbol para golpearse con cada rama de este.

"AH, MIERDA, CARAJO, HIJODEPUTA, COÑO" Gritó el por cada golpe que recibía, finalmente llegó al suelo.

"Uhh... Que... QUÉ CARAJO" Gritó el apenas vió su cuerpo, ahora era un potro rojo, tenía la crin azul y amarillo, ojos cafes y su costado estava en blanco, lo gracioso era el hecho de que aún conservarba su grasa.

"¿QUÉ MIERDA ME SUCEDIÓ?.. ¿DONDE CARAJO ESTOY?.. STAN.. KENNY... Ohh, YA VEO, ESTA ES OTRA DE TUS BROMAS KYLE, SAL DE DONDE ESTES JUDIO HIJO DE PUTA, YA TE DESCUBRÍ" Gritó el ahora potro esperando alguna respuesta, se quedó esperando por varios minutos pero nadie salió, la mirada del gordo cambió de repente.

"Chicos.. Esto no es gracioso.. ESTO YA NO ES GRACIOSO, SALGAN YA" Gritó él por alguna respuesta, mas al igual que antes no hubo respuesta.

"No... NO, ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO... Ugh.. Ugh.. UAGHHH" Fue ahí cuando el gordo comenzó a vomitar todo lo que se había agitado en su 'viaje', no se sabía si era por eso o por el hecho de que ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, pero si algo sabía él era que no sabía cómo salir de ahí.

* * *

"La lala lala lala lala" Cantaba una pegaso amarilla con una larga crin y cola rosada, ella se dedica a cuidar a los animales que la visitaban ya sea curándolos, alimentándolos, atendiendo sus necesidades y en algunos casos controlarlos.

Su nombre: Fluttershy

"Aquí tienes ardillita, espero y te guste" Le dijo la pegaso a una ardilla mientras le dejaba un par de bellotas, la ardilla se metió ambas en la boca para luego irse.

"MAAAAAAAH" Se escuchó un sonido proveniente de una fuente desconocida, inmediatamente todos los animales comenzaron a correr alarmados.

"No, amiguitos, no se asusten.. Oh cielos" Dijo ella viendo de donde vino aquel sonido, sus patas temblaron al ver que provenía del bosque.

"MAAAAAAAAH" Se volvió a escuchar aquel molesto sonido, finalmente tragó saliva y aleteó sus alas directo al bosque.

"Tranquila, relájate, recuerda lo que te dijo Rainbow, se valiente y firme" Se decía ella mientras entraba.

"¿Ho-ola?, ¿Ha-ay a-alguien aquí?.. ¿Hola?"

"MAAAAH" El sonido se escuchaba más cerca, la pegaso dedujo que se trataba de.. ¿Un potro tal vez?

Finalmente obtuvo resultado, en el suelo había un potro rojo y pasado de peso llorando.

"MAAAH MAAAH"

NA: Si han visto la serie, sabrán que así llora Cartman xD

"Awww solo es un potrillo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Estas perdido?" Le preguntó la pegaso enternecida al ver al poni terrestre.

"N-n-no s-se d-donde e-estoy, q-quiero a mi mamaaa" Decía el potro aún llorando.

"Awww, tranquilo, solo eres un potrillo gordito perdido" Le decía Fluttershy con ternura.

"NO ESTOY GORDO, SOY FUERTECITO" Gritó Cartman enojándose de repente.

"Aww claro que lo eres, ¿Cual es tu nombre?" Le preguntó la pegaso sin señal de enojo.

"E-E-Erick" Le respondió él volviendo a su actitud anterior.

"Bueno Erick, voy a llevarte conmigo a mi cabaña y luego buscaremos a tu madre, puedes llamarme Fluttershy" Le dijo ella para luego levantar al potro con sus cascos.

"G-Gracias Fluttershy, E-eres muy amable" Le decía el potro sonriendo.

"No me lo agradezcas" Le dijo esta para luego comenzar a tomar vuelo.

En ese instante, sin que Fluttershy lo sepa, la sonrisa del pony de tierra se volvió en una sonrisa malvada.

"Je je je caballo estúpido" Dijo él.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Nada" Respondió él fingiendo inocencia, al momento en el que ella volteó a otro lado, el volvió a esbozar esa malvada sonrisa mientras reía en su interior.

* * *

**Al parecer Cartman no tiene buenas intenciones.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**¿Qué harán los chicos para traerlo de vuelta a Colorado?**

**¿Quieren al menos traerlo otra vez a Colorado?**

**BROHOOF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finalmente les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lamento la larga espera, no me ha dado la inspiración, les prometo que no volverá a pasar.**

**Aviso: Este fic transcurre durante las primeras temporadas de South Park**

* * *

My Little Bastard

Escrito por: HeldDuke

Capítulo 3

La pegaso y el potrillo habían llegado a la cabaña de esta, al potro le parecía raro la forma en la que esta estaba decorada, ¿Por qué carajo habían casitas adentro? Pensaba este.

-Bueno Erik, aquí estamos, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Le preguntó la pegaso al poni de tierra.

-¿Tienes algo de comer?- Le preguntó este a la pegaso.

-Am.. Pues tal vez tenga algo, ¿Se te ofrece algo en especial?- Le volvió a preguntar Fluttershy.

-¿Tienes KFC?-

-¿Qué es KFC?- Esta pregunta dejó atónito al gordito.

-¡¿NO TIENES KFC?!- Le gritó agresivamente, esto asustó a la pegaso tímida.

-Ah... Lo siento, si quieres puedo salir a conseguirlo... Sea lo que sea" Y con eso la pegaso salió cerrando la puerta.

Cartman se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, ¿No tienen KFC?, ¡¿NO TIENEN KFC?!

-¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- Gritó este para luego dirigirse a la puerta tratando de abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada con llave, luego corrió hacia una ventana pero el resultado fue el mismo. Así fue con cada ventana del lugar, todas estaban cerradas.

-ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA- Gritó por la desesperación, en ese momento vio algo moverse en el techo, los animales comenzaron a bajar para ver al potrillo, esto generaba un sentimiento en el chico, un sentimiento que-

-ALÉJENSE DE MI ESTÚPIDOS ANIMALES-

Uh... olvídenlo.

* * *

Una unicornio púrpura llamada Twilight Sparkle iba caminando por las calles de Poniville, estaba tan concentrada que no vio a la pegaso correr.

-UHHH- Se escuchó por parte de las dos al mismo tiempo que las dos chocaban, ambas terminaron en el suelo y aquel libro terminó cayendo en la cabeza de Fluttershy.

-Oh no, en serio lo siento Twilight, no quería... ah ah tenía prisa y- La unicornio la interrumpió.

-No importa Fluttershy, yo debí fijarme por donde iba, esto me sucede por leer mientras camino-

-¿Estas... segura?-

-Por supuesto... ¿Pero por qué tienes tanta prisa?- Le preguntó la unicornio.

-Pues... estoy buscando algo... ¿Te suena algo llamado KFC?- Esta pregunta dejó a la unicornio con cara de WTF

-¿Pero que en el casco es eso?-

-No tengo idea... pero Erik me pidió que se lo llevara... creo que es comida-

-Espera espera, ¿quien es Erik?- Le preguntó la unicornio, Fluttershy sonrió.

-Oh, Erik es uno de los potrillos más dulces y tiernos que puede conocer cualquier pony-

* * *

-ALÉJENSE DE MI CARAJO... COÑO- Gritó el potro mientras seguía huyendo de los animales.

* * *

-Pues si es tan dulce como dices, entonces me gustaría conocerlo- Dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Oh, por supuesto... pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar... primero tengo que encontrar el KFC... sea lo que sea- Respondió la pegaso.

-Pues en ese caso tal vez pueda ayudarte, así tal vez sea más rápido-

-Ay no, no podría pedirtelo, se que estas ocupada y... no quiero molestarte-

-No hay problema, para eso somos amigas- La pegaso sonrió ante esta respuesta.

-Muchas gracias Twilight- Y con eso las dos ponis salieron corriendo sin saber que su búsqueda sería en vano.

* * *

***Mientras tanto en South Park, en la escuela primaria***

El señor Garrison y el señor sombrero daban su clase de manera normal, los chicos no habían dicho ni una sola palabra sobre lo ocurrido por lo que se creía que la ausencia de Erik Cartman era por el simple hecho de que este había faltado a clases.

-Hey, Kyle- Susurró Stan.

-¿Qué pasa?- Respondió este.

-¿No crees que debimos decirle a la directora sobre lo que le ocurrió a Cartman?-

-Stan, eres mi amigo y lo sabes pero... ¿Acaso estas idiota?-

-¿Que?-

-Ahora que Cartman no está todos en la escuela podemos ser felices, ya no tenemos que aguantar sus estupideces, ya no tengo que aguantar las mamadas que dice de los judios-

-¿Y que hay de su mamá?, ¿Como crees que ella reaccionará cuando sepa lo que pasó?-

-DEJEN DE HABLAR- Gritó el señor sombrero.

-Niños, saben que al señor sombrero no le gusta que hablen durante la clase- Habló el señor Garrison.

-Lo siento señor Garrison-

-Lo siento señor Garrison-

Hablaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

-No, tienen que pasar al frente de la clase y disculparse con el señor sombrero- Dijo el señor Garrison, los dos niños se miraron para luego levantarse y caminar al frente.

-Lo sentimos señor sombrero-

-Lo sentimos señor sombrero-

-CHÚPENME LAS BOLAS- Fue la respuesta que recibieron para luego regresar a sus asientos.

-Luego hablaremos de eso- Susurró Stan para luego prestar atención a la clase.

* * *

**Todo por hoy.**

**¿Qué les gustaría que ocurriera en el fic?, necesito sugerencias chicos, cualquier idea aporta.**

**BROHOOF, YOU BASTARDS (?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy bien, se que me atrasé un buen de ti empo con este capítulo, les aviso que a h ora este será un fic colectivo, graci a s a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por la a yu da.**

* * *

Ha pasado un día desde la desaparición d e Erick en el pueblo de South Park. La m añana era... tranquila... muy tranquil a. .. tanto que los chicos comenzaban a sen tirse raros. Incluyendo a Kyle, qu pesar de no estar de acuerdo en si qu ie ra hablar del gordo, comenzaba a se nti rse mal. Al pasar por la casa del de sa p a reci do se podían ver a varios poli ci as en la entrada y a la señora Cartma n l lor ando por su hijo, preguntando un a y otra vez donde podría estar.

-Un día… ¿Crees que Cartman regrese?- Pr eguntó Stane rompiendo el silencio.

-La verdad espero que, ya que como que e l pueblo no es lo mismo sin ese maldito gordo- Respondio Kyle.

Stane se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa respuesta, apenas el día anterior el Judío había expresado lo bueno que era tener a Cartman lejos, pero ahora parecí a haber cambiado de opinión.

-¿A donde crees que haya ido?-

-No lo se, pero debemos encontrar una fo rma de traerlo de vuelta-

-Hmmhmhmhmhmmmhmhmh- Dijo Kenny en ese m omento, quien como siempre, había reviv i do y nadie tenía idea de su muerte. A él no le importaba, siempre era la mism a m ierda.

-Es verdad… ¿Que había dicho esa voz que se lo llevó?- Preguntó Stane.

-Algo sobre armonia- Respondio el pelirr ojo

-Cartman debía aprender de la armonía… C arajo, es muy difícil!- Dijo el chico p e nsativo.

-Si-

-Hola Chicos- Dijo una nueva voz, se tra taba de Butters -¿De qué están hablando ? -

-Sobre Cartman, Butters- Dijo Kyle

-Oh, Es cierto, ayer no se presento a la escuela, ¿Está enfremo?- Preguntó Butte rs de forma inocente.

-Es otra cosa Butters, no creo que lo en tiendas-

-Sera mejor buscar a alguien, alguien qu e nos pueda ayudar... alguien.. poderos i simo- Comento Kyle antes de subir al a ut obus

-¿Que hay de Chuck Norris?- Dijo de repe nte Butters

-¿Chuck Norris? ¿Que piensas Stan?-

-No lo sé… para empezar, ¿Cómo vamos a e ncontrarlo? No sabemos donde está-

- Vayamos con el Chef - Sugirio Butters, era buena idea, simepre que necesitaban ayuda no había nadie mejor que el Chef para ofrcerla.

-Buena idea Kyle, si alguien puede ayuda rnos es el Chef- Dijo Stane, ya todos s e encontraban en el autobus en camin es c uela. Las horas pasaron y la clase de l s eñor Garrison había llegado a su re s eso . Stane, Kyle y Kenny tomaron su b an dej a y tomaron rumbo con el chef.

-Niños, ¿que pasa?- Pregunta Chef

-Chef, queremos un modo de encontrar a C huck Norris- Dijo Kyle

- Oh, bueno, no le digan a nadie niños, perop llamarlo es mas facil ded lo que p iensan- Dijo Chef

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?- Preguntó Stann.

-Lo que tienen que hacer es decir su nom bre varias veces-

-¿hmhhmmhmhmhmm?- Preguntó Kenny. (osea cuantas veces)

-3 veces- Respondio Chef

-No jodas- Dijo Stann -¿Entonces si deci mos Chuck Norris 3 veces, entonces el s i mplemente vendrá?- El no se dio cuen que ya habían dicho su nombre por s egu nda vez.

-Eso dicen-

-Mmmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm- Dijo Kenny, sin que los demás sepan que había dicho el nombre de Chuck por tercera vez.

-Carajo, yo no creo que diciendo Chuck N orris 3 veces aparezca- Oh oh, cuatro v e ces.

**BOOOOOOOM**

Una explosion se escucho por todo el com edor.

-¡¿Pero que mierda?!- Gritó Stann al esc uchar la explosión mientras en ese mome n to se escuchó la cancion de Ranger ex as

-¿De donde carajos viene eso?- Preguntó Stann mientras todos iban al lugar donde venían los sonidos.

El techo de la escuela comenzaba a caers e mientras los otros niños corrían aler t ados hacia todos lados, un bloque de c on creto cayó encima de Kenny, matándo lo al instante.

-Oh dios mío, ¡Mataron a Kenny!- Gritó S tann

-¡Hijos de puta!-

Después de eso hubo una explosión que de jó a todos cegados por unos momentos ac o mpañada de un remolino oscuro, al ca unos momentos este se desvaneció, a l a brir los ojos.. ahí estaba él.

-¿Quien me invoco?- Dijo el, los aún pre sentes se quedaron viéndolo de manera i n crédula, la realidad era que el solo m en tía para calmar a los chicos, no te ní a i dea de que en verdad llegaría.

-¡¿Quien me invocó?!-

-¡Fuero Ellos!- Gritó Chef apuntando a l os niños para luego salir corriendo.

-¿Por que lo hicieron?- Preguntó Chuck v iendo a los dos niños.

-Uhhh… verá señor Norris- Dijo el niño d e gorro azul -Nuestro… amigo fue secues t rado y.. creemos que haya terminad tr o lugar.. no sabemos donde.. así q invo c amos para que nos ayude-

- ¿Y como les ayudo? -Pregunto Chuck

-Necesitamos que nos ayude a encontrarlo - Dijo Kenny.

- Esta bien, pero como -

-Primero que nada necesitamos saber que es lo que se lo llevó, solo sabemos que fue una rara fuerza con una voz rara- Di jo Stann

- ¿Rara fuerza con voz rara? - Pregunto Chuck Norris -Creo que se que hacer-

-Díganos- Pidió Kyle entonces.

-Observen- Chuck dio una de sus famosas patadas y abrio una grieta en la realida d -Entren-

-Wow- Dijeron los dos niños al ver la cr eación de Chuck para luego entrar en el l a.

- Busquemos a su amigo en el Multiverso- Dijo el hombre mientras llegaban a un l ugar completamente diferente.

Frente a ellos se abrian miles de espejo s con diferentes tierras y posibilidade s de mundos, se podían ver ventanas con s us series favoritas y otras mas de mu n do s completamente dferentes.

-¿Que es este lugar?- Preguntó Stann.

-El nucleo del Multiverso-

-… No jodas, ¿En serio?- Preguntó Kyle d e forma incrédula.

- ¿Acaso no lo pueden ver? - Dijo Chuck

-Sisisi, ¿entonces solo tenemos que toca r una ventana y estaremos ahí?- Pregunt ó Stann viendo todas las ventanas dispo n i bles.

-Asi es, pero no se alejen mucho de mi- Les dijo Chuck Norris a los niños.

-Está bien- Dijeron los dos.

El grupo se adentro en el lugar buscando a Cartman

-¿Que dijo esa voz chicos?- Preguntó Chu ck buscando entre todas las ventanas.

-Dijo algo de que Cartman sería enviado a un lugar donde aprendería algo, no me acuerdo que era- Dijo Stann.

-Yo tampoco, estaba muy confundido en es e momento- Agregó Kyle.

- Eso no ayuda - Dijo el hombre

-Pues es lo que sabemos... espere- Dijo Stann entonces -Creo que era.. armonía- Esa palabra hizo razonar la mente de Chu ck, el sabía donde se encontraba el niñ o .

-Síganme... ya se donde esta-

Los dos niños comenzaron a seguir a Chuc k Norris atravez de una de las ventanas , sin saber a donde se dirigían en real i d ad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar en un pueb lo cerca de ahí. Dos pegasos se encontr a ban caminando hablando, uno era verde es meralda con crin negra y cola corta, tenía puesto un collar amarillo en form a de rayo, sus ojos eran verdes y su cu t ie mark era un a pua de guitarra negr a c on tres ray os alrededor de ella. El otr o era naran ja co n crin café, tení a pue sto un par d e ante ojos oscuros y una p añoleta alred edor de su cuello, s u cuti emark era unas pesas con el núm er o 100 e n ellas.

-¿Entonces pronto te vas, Steel Heart?- Le preguntó el pegaso verde a su amigo.

-Ya es momento de que me aventure por es te reino, mi familia puede estar en alg ú n lado y necesito encontrarlos, Thund er Pick- Le respondió Steel a su amigo, quien ahora era identificado como Thund e r Pick.

-Bueno.. ¿Venus irá contigo?-

-Por supuesto, la señorita Scarlet fue m uy amable al ofrecerse a ayudarme-

-¿Estás seguro de que no es por otra cos a?- Preguntó Thunder mirándolo de reojo , el pegaso naranja se sonrojó.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Steel dis imulando.

-No te hagas, sabes tan bien como yo la razón por la que ella decidió ir contigo - Le dijo este, Steel en parte sabía, p e ro no se sentía listo para decirlo.

Por suerte para el...

*¡PORTADOR!*

-Ahhhhh!- Gritó Thunder saltando de la s orpresa al escuchar aquella voz en su c a beza, la cual provenía de su collar.. . s u reliquia.

-Hope... no me asustes de esa manera- Di jo el pegaso reincorporándose.

*PORTADOR, DETECTO UNA FUERZA PROVENIENT E DE LA NADA, HA HECHO CONTACTO CON EL N ÚCLEO DEL MULTIVERSO*

-¿¡Que!?- Gritó Thunder al escuchar lo q ue le había dicho aquella voz.

*ACABAN DE LLEGAR A LAS AFUERAS, TIENE Q UE VER LO QUE OCURRE EN ESTE MOMENTO*

-Lo siento Steel, el deber llama!- Gritó Thunder para luego alzar vuelo, Steel t ambién alzó vuelo siguiéndolo.

-Iré contigo Thunder- Dijo este, Thunder lo miró y luego asintió, no le vendrían mal los refuerzos.

-Muy bien Hope... Guíanos...-

**Continuará...**


End file.
